


where did we go wrong?

by vachirahow



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, Heavy angst with happy ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, One Night Stand, Same Sex Relationship, appearance of mewgulf, bright and win actors, bright fell first bright fell harder, bright writes songs for win in secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vachirahow/pseuds/vachirahow
Summary: Bright and Win are co-actors who develop some time of relationship after finding out the night they shared weeks ago.With a rocky start in their blossoming relationship, will they be able to surpass all the problems that come with it or give up in the process?
Relationships: brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this was originally supposed to be on twitter with narrations and all, but i felt like it should be posted here first :> technically, this would be the raw, slightly edited version, so it will hurt more. my dms are open @vachirahow on twitter ! suggestions would be very much appreciated. also im looking for someone to read this before i post it yay thank you hope you liked it :)

"I guess it's all over the news huh?" Bright thought to himself after seeing all the headlines plastered all accross different news channels with each other telling a different story. 

Had the press found out a year ago, he'd probably be bawling his eyes out, but he won't— not anymore. 

"Are you ready?" Win asked Bright before leaving for the press conference scheduled later today. 

With regret, hurt and those what if's going through his head and evident on his face, Win patted his head an gave him a small smile— a smile so faint it looked forced.

"It'll be fine," Win said to convince not only Bright, but also himself that it really will be alright.

After all, it had to be done right? They'd just ruin each other if they didn't put an end to whatever you call a draining relationship like that.

"Hold my hand if it ever gets too tough on you." Win assured Bright and put his hand on the other's.

"I will," was all Bright could muster. 

"After that little prep in the dressing room, they were now ready to lie their way to the press—

They've kept their break-up a secret for over a year, so it was easy to articulate more lies. 

After a deep breath and an exasperated sigh, they sat down in their seats and watched as the reporters in front of them asked questions after another—like rapid fire.

"Is there a third-party?" 

"How did you come to that decision?" 

"Win, is it true that Bright cheated on you?" 

Those were only some of the scattered questions Bright comprehended as he was so ready to walk-out— that is until he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

They both looked at each other, as if having some telepathic conversation, while holding each other's hands under the table. 

Bright finally let go of Win's hand and started to speak, so as to get this all over with.

During that dreadful press conference, they only addressed issues regarding affecting their career and nothing more. 

Management also discussed how the pairings would work, that is until Bright intervened,

"I'm quitting show business." He boldly said.

The reporters were shocked, and once again asked rapid fire questions eager to find answers to what  
we've all been curious about— why?

Bright remained silent for a few minutes, keeping everyone on edge, then gazed at Win while saying,

"Being in an industry as demanding as show business was only bearable because I actually liked working with the person I love the most, but now—" 

Bright was starting to tear up but quickly forced himself to stop because of the promise he made to himself.

He never left Win's eyes because those eyes still were the safety net he could cling to, especially in situations like these. 

"The break-up happened and I don't want to be unfair to my future partners, working with them half-heartedly because deep in my heart—

"I know that Win will always be the only one." He finally said without breaking his gaze from Win, who looked just about devastated, regretful and confused all at once. 

Bright stood up and immediately walked-out on everyone inside the conference room, unable to handle all these overwhelming emotions he had only recently accepted. 

He kept walking and walking, until he reached the parking lot where there was no one who could see him looking so worn-out, looking so heartbroken.

He scoffed upon the realization that Win really did him good. He was smitten and whipped to the man he surely ruined. 

How ironic, he thought to himself. 

It's been what? A year since he broke up and had only started to cope and feel recently.

All those months pretending to be numb eventually worn out and revealed his real feelings; feelings of hurt and despair, but the worst of them all—regret. 

"What was that?" Win asked, when he finally caught up to Bright, but the latter wouldn't answer his question and instead told Win, something that couldn't possibly be more heart-wrenching, 

"I'm going home to my parents. I'll help them with the center." 

"So you think running away is the solution to this?" Win faintly said, before breaking into sobs.

"I'm not running away—" 

"Then why are you leaving?!" Win finally exclaimed, failing to suppress all these pent up emotions he tried so hard to hide. 

"It's what's best for us," was all Bright could  
answer. But deep down he know that what’s best for him, was standing in front of him— only this time he actually wasted his chance. 

Neither of them could say anything for they both knew that if they'd open their mouths, they would only come back to each other, only to drain the living hell out of each other again. 

"My flight is in a week." and all Win could do was nod in response.

"Will you be there to send me off?" He asked and Win, who was now ugly-crying, nodded in response. 

Bright who was watching the other crying in silence, hesitates on whether he should hug and comfort Win, but before he could make the first move,

Win was now striding towards him and enveloped the other in his arms, for he knew that doing so would make his longing for Bright lessen. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, without saying anything, before proceeding to part ways.

Ever since the day of the press conference, Bright has neither opened his phone nor his tv, oblivious as to what news articles about him were out there. He just stayed at home, waiting for his flight.

Only 2 more days and all of the mess he created will die down with him.

He sat in his sofa, staring at the blank paper in front of him, at a loss for words as to what he should write in his letter for Win. 

Frustrated, he started to open the box he was supposed to get rid of days after making the decision to go home.

There in the box, were all kinds of mementos from his relationship with Win. Years worth of memories etched in every corner of every letter and gift in that box. 

Nostalgic, he relished every single one of these mementos again, as if channeling words to come out for the letter he was suposedly giving to Win, but still, no words came out, until he saw a voice recorder full of songs he wrote for him, before, during and after their relationship. 

He picked it up, listened to every one of the songs again and decided to finally give it to the subject of his songs, the love of his life— Win Metawin. 

After putting the recorder in a small box, he was finally ready to leave with no regrets.

"Are you really not gonna tell us where you're going?" asked Mew, breaking the silence of everyone in the car on the way to the airport. 

No one dared to talk because doing so would make everyone break into sobs, and the last thing Bright wants is to see his loved ones crying due to his departure, but Mew couldn't take it, this silence was deafening so he asked what needed to be asked. 

"I'll visit you guys, don't worry." Bright answered, completely deflecting the question Mew asked. Mew just let that pass since being the driver of a car where Bright and Win are in here together is already hard. 

After that little 'conversation' everyone went silent again, as they were about to approach the airport. 

"I guess this is it huh?" Mew released an exasperated sigh and spoke once more.

Bright brought out the voice recorder he had kept for so long and finally gave it to Win, who looked so confused. Almost as if he didn’t expect Bright would do one last thing for him. 

"Listen to it on the way back home." 

The other who looked so confused was about to ask what this is for but stopped midway when they heard Bright's flight now boarding

"Take care of yourself." Bright, taking all his willpower not to cry, hugged the other, and kissed his forehead before heading off. 

Win could only relish and savour this last moment because this may be the last time he'll be able to see the man who surely changed the way he looked at life— Bright Vachirawit.

While watching Bright's retreating back, he had no courage to say it out loud so it came out as a soft whisper, "I love you, Bright." 

Then, he headed off— they both headed off.


	2. he gazes with his heart

6 years before the press conference...

Bright hated the sound of that alarm for he knew, workshop resumes today. The set full of busy people who talk and move around every chance they get. Bright hated the buzz he would hear whenever people talked and murmured at every living thing they’d see. 

This annoyed him, so much that he started to wonder why he even entered the entertainment industry in the first place. It wasn’t his cup of tea, so why was he basking in it, delighting in whatever it gave him?

After a few curses and a little hit on the side table, he stood up, ready to face a dreadful day, only this time he'd actually get to unwind after. 

Bright took his time to take a shower, partly because he didn't want to hear his stylist's unending comments, but mostly because he wanted to stall. It meant less time to work and more time at home. 

Unbeknownst to him, his manager was already calling him, anger flashed all over the texts sent, saying he should've been here an hour ago. _Where are you? Do you know how much I went through just to get this project for you? Better be here in an hour or else._

Bright, who was now only drying his hair, smiled. It's been months since his last project, but the familiar feeling of the texts were as if it was just yesterday. He hardly enjoyed having to come to set and hearing the buzz, but if it meant easing the suffocating feeling he had in his chest, then might as well go there. 

"On the way." He replied with a half-assed text message. But deep inside we all knew how happy he was to be able to send a text message after so long. It felt refreshing having to update someone where you are, even if that someone was your demanding ass manager. 

An hour later, Bright was finally on-set. From where he was standing he saw that his manager's nostrils were so flared, he looked like that one character from Inside Out, ready to have an outburst. No one dared to talk to him, except of course the angel that had just arrived. His manager immediately softened. But then again, who wouldn’t calm down when someone who literally looked like heaven on earth was talking to you?

Oddly enough, he looked familiar. It's as if they've met before. Bright just couldn't point out when and where. For sure, he would've remembered someone as breathtakingly handsome as him right? 

Bright took this chance to study the raven-haired boy that had just arrived. He was wearing a black button-down polo, with his sunglasses resting against his chest. His cheeks, reddish from the morning heat and his lips, dry from the humid weather. God, he was beautiful, but it only took a matter of time before he noticed someone was ogling at him, and for some reason, the fact that it was Bright who stared didn't help at all. 

The angel-looking man gave him a weird look before heading off to one of the dressing rooms. He took this time to approach his manager, forgetting the fact that he was still mad at him for being 2 hours late. His manager’s nostrils immediately flared up again upon seeing Bright, a complete opposite to his angel boy earlier. 

"Is he new?" Bright asked his fuming manager. It took his manager a while to calm down but nonetheless he sighed and answered, "If you arrive on time, you'd know." The manager turned his back and went inside the angel's tent, leaving him taken aback. 

Tss. Not only was Bright pissed someone actually walked out on him, but he was also disappointed he didn't get to know the angel. He brushed off the unfamiliar feeling and headed towards his own tent. He found out from his make-up artist that he was apparently his co-actor in this project.

More chances to hit on him. Bright thought. 

The workshop went on like all the others he had been in. His female lead arrived later than him, almost an hour after he arrived with a drink on her hand and her phone in the other. 

"How?" Bright was dumfounded when their manager didn't combust at Gigie's utterly late appearance. She patted Bright's shoulder and smiled, "I guess I'm a favorite." She winked at him before heading to her own room to get ready. 

Shortly after, the workshop took place. Everything and everyone was busy again, something Bright isn't usually a fan of but a certain co-actor who sat still eased his irking. His beauty was so ethereal, it distracted Bright’s annoyance and replaced it with awe. 

"Don't even think of pursuing him." A certain somebody said and sat beside him, disrupting all his previous thoughts. 

When Gigie noticed Bright didn't answer she spoke again, "You'll just leave him like you do with all your other conquests." 

“Are you still mad I ghosted you?” Bright, sounding so sure of himself, answered. This made Gigie laugh of course. Not only was Bright so confident, but he thought so highly of himself that he forgot she had a boyfriend now and couldn't care less with what happened over a year ago. 

“I’m saying this as a friend, but you have got to stop going around having sex with everyone that has two legs and an ass.” This made Bright chuckle, the genuine kind of chuckle and not just one of his work laughs. Someone actually took the time to observe him? Not that he cared or anything, it just made his heart warm. 

Just when Bright was about to recover from what Gigie had previously said, she again spoke, “Just... don’t. The guy’s too much of a sweetheart to get his heart broken by you.” It struck Bright, he had to admit. But still, Gigie couldn't stop him this time... because this time was the first time he wasn’t after somebody’s ass. For the first time in so long he actually wanted to capture his heart. 

Workshop this time was unusually exciting. His so-called angel turned out to be his rival in the project. 

"Oh my God stop smiling." Gigie couldn't help but whisper this to Bright to which he answered, "How could I stop? Not when I know I'm gonna have to stare at him. A lot." She tapped his back and said, “Aren't you already doing that though?" She followed his gaze and there is rests, at Win, his new interest. 

Bright stared at Win like he was the only person in this room. Bright stared at Win like he was something worth protecting, not like some prize he was about to claim, and Gigie would never admit it but she was actually, at the slightest bit, jealous... because Bright never looked at anyone the same way he was looking at Win. 

Not even Lee looked at him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very short but i do promise the remaining ones will be longer with more substance aHA.


	3. >_>

helloooo ill be postponing this first since i made a prequel of this and i wanted it to be a slow burn type of work. its kinda like the first one is less angsty (but still gloomy wbk im a sad person) and more of how they became a thing :>


End file.
